Bleach2G: Prom Night
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Ichiku and his friends all prepare to attend their senior prom and everyone is looking forward to what it has to offer. AU. 100th story. Please R&R if enjoyed. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


I have finally reached my 100th story ever written and to celebrate my fifth anniversary here on Fanfiction, I have written this particular story that has the children of Bleach2G as teenagers going to their senior prom. Yes, most of my success is due to the Naruto series, but my first stories here were about Bleach that started with my original fanfic named **_Sleep._**

In a way to make things come full circle, I have Ichiku star in this story as he did in my story of **_Sleep_** , despite him being an infant in that story, and now he's staring in my 100th story ever written as the main character. In short, my first story was about Bleach and now my 100th story is about the same series.

While I don't know how proms go in Japan after coming up dry from months of attempted research, I'll really be winging it. So, I sincerely hope all who reads this milestone story enjoys and let's get to reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own **_Bleach._**

Note: Ichiku and his friends are 17-18 years of age.

Bleach2G Vocal Cast

.Ichiku: Michael Sinterniklaas

.Meishiro: Leah Clark

.Nicholas/Nick: Will Friedle

.Sorahime: Carrie Savage

.Keiko: Veronica Taylor

.Jack: Steven Blum

.Sierra: Susan Dalian

.Haku: Dave Wittenberg

.Hisana: Sandy Fox

.Jin: Troy Baker

.Lisa: Dorothy Elias-Fahn

.Nao: Julie Ann Taylor

.Soken: Sam Riegel

.Bambietta: Cindy Robinson

.Kaien: Peter Lurie

.Michael: Matthew Mercer

.Audrey: Janice Kawaye

.Masaki: Kate Higgins

.Yahiko: Brianne Siddall

.Nala: Danielle Judovits

.Kira: Jamie Marchi

.Sojun: Crispin Freeman

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

A school bell rang in the early afternoon in Karukura High School and its students began leaving the classrooms as they went off to lunch. Ichiku left his classroom and headed to the rooftop where he found Meishiro waiting for him.

"Hi, Meishiro." Ichiku said before Meishiro framed his face and planted a kiss on the left side of his face.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'll bet you're excited for the prom." Meishiro smiled; referencing their senior prom that would take place at night.

"You know it!" Ichiku happily said before noticing Nicholas and Sorahime also with them.

"Hi, guys!" Ichiku said and Nicholas laughed with Sorahime.

"Hello to you, too, Ichiku!" Sorahime excitedly waved.

"Ichiku, I'll bet you're ready for prom tonight, too, aren't you?" Nicholas said.

"Absolutely!" Ichiku said as he and Meishiro sat down next to the Arrancar couple and began eating their lunch while conversing on their excitement for the prom.

"From all the fun and dancing, there's so much to do but that's what makes it such a blast!" Nicholas smiled.

"Not only that, Nick, but who do you think will be voted King and Queen of the prom?" Ichiku asked.

"Not a bad question at all but with so many voters, it's a complete mystery." Sorahime said.

"Yeah; it must be like what gambling probably feels like, you never know how things turn out and you get such a rush from it." Nicholas said.

"I'll say!" Meishiro said.

"I bet everyone there will such a blast." Ichiku said before their lunch was finished and they went to their next period of gym class. Ichiku joined his classmates in running ten laps around the track before they went to their respective locker room to towel off.

"Well, now I've another reason to shower tonight." Haku said as he rubbed sweat off his forehead.

"In this case, you're right." Jin said.

"Yeah, if dancing tonight doesn't make you sweaty again, I'm not sure what else will." Soken agreed as he took off his sports goggles and put on his regular glasses.

"I'll tell you guys one thing; this night will be unlike any other night." Jack said.

"You can say that twice but the girls will sure be happy." Nicholas smiled.

"You're telling me; Hisana is the most excited I've ever known her to be thanks to this dance." Haku chuckled.

"Meishiro is the exact same way." Ichiku chuckled.

"Sierra says she has some sort of surprise tonight for us." Jack said.

"Is that so? Did she give any hints?" Kaien asked.

"Not really but she said it'd be a big surprise." Jack said.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of surprises tonight, fellas." Michael said.

"On a night like this, I'm sure we're due for many surprises, Mike." Soken said.

 _Meanwhile in the girls locker room_

"Well, girls, tonight looks promising!" Meishiro said as she walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her curvaceous form.

"Yes, Meishiro, the guys seems definitely excited. It's all me and Soken have been talking about today." Bambietta said.

"Nicky and I have been talking about it, too. Think about all the dancing and things to do." Sorahime said.

"No need to tell us twice; so much to do in so much time, after all." Bambietta said as she toweled her head.

"Well, with so much going on, this'll be a night to remember." Sierra said.

"That goes without saying." Audrey said.

"Well, I thought I'd say it anyway." Sierra laughed.

"The prom is sure be a blast like no other and the guys are definitely gonna be excited at the prom tonight." Keiko said.

"Definitely so." Nao said.

"Hey, Audrey, isn't Michael the DJ tonight?" Sorahime asked.

"That's right." Audrey said.

"Well, if there's anyone who's good at music, it's him, after all." Lisa smiled and the girls finished changing back to their school uniforms before heading back to their respective homerooms. Not long after that, the students began leaving to prepare for the prom that would begin hours later and Ichiku stood with Meishiro.

"See you in a couple of hours, Ichiku." Meishiro said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, Meishiro. I look forward to seeing that new dress of yours when I come get you." Ichiku smiled.

"Count on it, sweetheart." Meishiro giggled before vanishing into a senkaimon and Ichiku looked to see Nicholas leave on his motorcycle with Sorahime holding onto him. He smiled before heading to the local cleaners and entered the building to meet the kindly elder owner at the front desk.

"Hello, Ichiku, you're right on time." Said the owner as he reached up into an assortment of suits and held a black suit to Ichiku.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Ichiku said as he observed his suit.

"I'll bet that girlfriend of yours will be excited to see it." The owner smiled.

"Me, too! Thanks a ton!" Ichiku said.

"You're very welcome and good luck for your prom!" The owner said.

"Thanks again!" Ichiku called back as he headed home and looked to see Ichigo appear from the sky in his Soul Reaper form.

"Hey, Dad. Are you just coming back from work?" Ichiku asked.

"Yeah, the numbers of hollows seem to be getting smaller. How's your day going?" Ichigo said.

"Great and it's about to get even better." Ichiku happily smiled as he presented his suit and Ichigo chuckled.

"I see." Ichigo smiled at his son as he entered the house and Ichigo went upstairs to enter his human form.

"Oh, hi, Ichiku!" Masaki said as she poked her head from the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Ichiku!" Yahiko's voice called form the same room

"Hey, Masaki and Yahiko, what's happening?" Ichiku asked his younger sister as he entered the kitchen to see her and Yahiko holding some sweet buns on a plate to him.

"We thought we'd make you a light snack before you went to prom." Yahiko sweetly said.

"Thanks, you two but I'd better put my suit down first before I eat anything." Ichiku smiled.

"So, are you ready to dance with Meishiro tonight?" Yahiko asked.

"You bet I am!" Ichiku happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, Meishiro is one lucky girl, that's for sure!" Masaki cheerfully added and Ichiku laughed in agreement before heading to his room. On the way, he noticed Rangiku sleeping on the couch and she yawned before waking up.

"Oh, welcome home, son." Rangiku said as she got up and stretched her arms.

"Hi, Mom, did you have a long day at work?" Ichiku asked his mother.

"Nothing out of the ordinary but enough about me. How are you feeling about tonight?" Rangiku smiled as she sat up.

"I feel pretty great." Ichiku said with a smile reminiscent of Rangiku's which made her smile in return.

"Great!" Rangiku said as she tenderly patted Ichiku's shoulder and nodded before going into the kitchen. The orange/strawberry blonde young man placed his suit on a hanger in his bedroom and returned to the kitchen to eat the snack his siblings had made for him.

 _Elsewhere_

"Over here, big brother." Said a young girl as she called Nicholas and he followed her through the hallway. The girl had short wavy turquoise hair and incredibly large eyes that resembled Neliel's eyes in her youth but their color was that of Grimmjow's.

"What's up, Nala?" Nicholas asked and the girl giggled before she led him to their parents' room where Neliel waited for them.

"Ta-da!" Neliel and Nala said as they presented Nicholas' suit and he was amazed by how well-ironed it was.

"Mom, I've never seen a suit so well kept before since Dad's!" Nicholas laughed as he looked at the suit.

"It was actually Daddy's idea, Nick!" Nala smiled.

"That's right, Nicky! He actually taught me some new ironing skills and viola, here's your new suit." Neliel said before Nicholas hugged both his mother and sister alike.

"Thanks, you two and where's Dad?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, tonight Daddy's body guarding Uncle Pesche tonight on some Comedy club job he's doing." Nala said.

"However, he told me to tell you to talk to him online when you got the suit." Neliel smiled and Nicholas smiled before heading to his room. He activated his laptop and began speaking to Grimmjow via Google Hangout.

"Hey Dad, thanks for the suit!" Nicholas said as he presented the finished suit and Grimmjow laughed.

"You can thank your mother and sister for that. After all, I just gave your Mom a few hints first." Grimmjow said.

"Well, I thought I'd thank you for your part in freshening up my suit." Nicholas said.

"You're welcome, son." Grimmjow before he looked at his watch.

"Listen, Nick, my break's almost over so I'd better get back to your Uncle." Grimmjow said.

"Alright, take care and say hi to Uncle Pesche for me." Nicholas said.

"I will and I hope you and Sorahime have a great time at the prom." Grimmjow said.

"Thanks for that." Nicholas smiled and Grimmjow returned the grin before their webcam conversion ended. The blue-haired Arrancar looked at his suit and continued to smile in thought of how Sorahime would react to it.

 _Later_

Ichiku looked at his watch and realized it would soon be time for the prom. He got up from his bed, grabbed his suit, and headed into the bathroom before showering.

After he was done, he donned the suit along with a black tie and black dress shoes before looking at himself in the mirror. He grinned at himself and walked out of his room after getting his wallet and keys.

"How do I look?" Ichiku said as he walked into the living room and met his family.

"Ichiku, you look like a million bucks!" Yahiko excitedly said and Rangiku held a camera in her hand.

"Yeah, Ichiku, Meishiro is gonna love your suit!" Masaki said as she looked at his suit.

"Thank you for that, you two, and what do the folks think?" Ichiku asked.

"We think you swell, Ichiku." Ichigo smiled.

"Indeed, hold still and say cheese!" Rangiku trilled and Ichiku smiled before doing as told as his mother gleefully took pictures of him. Then, he opened a senkaimon and headed to the Soul Society before arriving at Meishiro's home.

"Oh, hello there, Ichiku. Come on in!" Momo smiled as she let Ichiku inside and led him to the living room where Hitsugaya was.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya." Ichiku smiled.

"Hello, Ichiku, you look well." Hitsugaya said.

"Thank you." Ichiku smiled.

"That's an understatement. I think you look fantastic, Ichiku!" Momo happily said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hitsugaya." Ichiku said.

"Oh, Meishiro! Ichiku is here!" Momo called upstairs and moments later, Meishiro came downstairs as Ichiku's eyes lit up in amazement at her prom dress. It was an icy blue color that bore resemblance to the color of his eyes and it was form-fitting on her curvy from while she wore high-heels and short gloves of the same color.

"Hello, Ichiku, you look wonderful!" Meishiro smiled at his suit and Ichiku blushed at her dress.

"Thank you, Meishiro, you look beautifully incredible in that dress." Ichiku complimented and Meishiro giggled while Momo smiled on. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, had a somewhat sterner look on his face that only a protective father would have and none the other's seemed to notice at first.

"All right, you two, come closer." Momo said as she readied her camera and had Ichiku and Meishiro stand next to each as she took their picture.

"Take care, Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya!" Ichiku said as he and Meishiro went out the door.

"Have fun at your prom, you two!" Momo said.

"See you later, Mom and Dad!" Meishiro smiled and Hitsugaya appeared at the doorway.

"I hope you intend to have Meishiro back before midnight, Ichiku." Hitsugaya said in his usual stern tone.

"Count on it, Mr. Hitsugaya." Ichiku smiled.

"And don't drink any sake, either." Hitsugaya said.

"But, Dad, I don't drink!" Meishiro said.

"You'll do well to keep it like that, young lady and another thing." Hitsugaya began to say before Momo's hands came out of the house and dragged him inside before the door was closed.

"Ah, Mr. Hitsugaya, best Dad ever, huh?" Ichiku smiled.

"More like best security guard of the year? He knows I don't drink." Meishiro said.

"That's what being a Dad's all about." Ichiku smiled and Meishiro chuckled at her boyfriend never being frightened by Hitsugaya in the same fashion his mother was. They returned to the world of the Living and arrived in front of his home.

"Meishiro, you are so beautiful!" Rangiku happily exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mrs. K." Meishiro smiled.

"Toshiro give you the 3rd degree again, son?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Ichiku said.

"Meishiro, you look so glamourous!" Masaki said as she looked at Meishiro's dress.

"Yeah, Meishiro, you and Ichiku sure go together like glue." Yahiko added.

"Thank you, you two." Meishiro blushed as she smiled at Ichiku's younger siblings as Rangiku took their pictures and a limousine pulled up behind them. They turned around to see Sierra come out of the roof's window and waved at them.

"Sierra?" Ichiku asked.

"Surprise!" Sierra laughed before Ichiku and Meishiro started doing the same.

"You bought a limo for prom?" Meishiro laughed.

"No, Dad did it as a surprise to take us all to prom." Sierra smiled.

"Wow, Mr. Guatiche went all out, didn't he?" Ichiku smiled.

"Yep." Sierra said as she opened the door for the pair and they found all of their friends waiting for them inside. Ichiku and Meishiro waved at his family as they drove to the prom and excitedly chatting amongst themselves until they arrived.

"Wow!" Sorahime said as they arrived in front of the local gymnasium that had been rented by Karukura High for the Prom and everyone got out of the limousine. As the students of their school entered the building, they all followed suit and entered as well.

Unbeknownst to them, Kira watched from nearby with a proud smile on her face and Sojun joined her as he looked on at the prom couples.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Kira smiled.

"Yes, it seems as though it was just yesterday that we were watching them play in the park as children." Sojun equally said and Kira wiped a tear of happiness from her eye at the thought.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast." Kira said and Sojun gave them a look of pride as they vanished from sight.

The first thing they did upon entry was taking their respective prom date picture with Ichiku and Meishiro being first, Nicholas and Sorahime being next, Jack and Sierra , Haku and Hisana, Kaien and Audrey, Michael and Lisa, Soken and Bambietta, with Jin, Keiko, and Nao also taking pictures with their respective dates; Jin's being last-minute thanks to his charming personality.

 _*_ _ **Groove Me**_ _by Screamin' Cheetah Wheelies plays*_

"Now here's something I can dance to!" Hisana said.

"Let's boogie." Haku said as the pair excitedly headed out to the dance floor and Michael was already at the DJ turn-tables skillfully scratching records.

"Up some dancing, Bambietta?" Soken asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Bambietta laughed before the Quincy headed out to the dance floor. Kaien and Audrey temporarily drank for the punch table with the rest of Ichiku and the camp going out to the dance floor.

"Pretty sharp moves, Meishiro." Ichiku chuckled as he danced with her.

"You know it, baby." Meishiro smiled in return as she bumped hips against him and both smiled as they danced about. Soon, a disco ball appeared from overhead and started shining as a new yet older song started playing.

 _*_ _ **Like Wow**_ _by Leslie Carter plays*_

"Now, we're talking!" Nicholas said as he and Sorahime danced a short distance away from Ichiku and Meishiro.

"You said it, Nicky." Sorahime excitedly answered. By now, Kaien and Audrey finally hit the dance floor and just about every prom attendee was now dancing.

Michael smiled at all his schoolmates having a good time on the dance floor and waited until the host of the prom came onstage.

"Attention, everyone, our next few songs will be our couples here." Said the Host.

 _*_ _ **Carnival of Rust**_ _by Poets of the Fall plays*_

Ichiku, a life-long fan of Poets of the Fall, only smiled at the song playing and to top it off, his favorite albums of the group were **_Carnival of Rust_** and ** _Signs of Life_** since his infancy. Meishiro placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist before they began slow dancing.

"Definitely your kind of night, isn't it, Ichiku?" Meishiro smiled.

"Yes, and do you know the best part?" Ichiku asked.

"It's not over?" Meishiro giggled.

"No, it's not." Ichiku smiled as he and Meishiro held onto each in their dance. Nicholas and Sorahime slow-danced a few feet away from them and smiled at each other.

"Doesn't this music just melt your heart, Nicky?" Sorahime asked.

"Yes, but not as much as you do." Nick smiled and the pair softly placed their foreheads against one another as they continued to smile. Keiko looked on at her best friend and sighed in happiness for Sorahime.

"They're such a cute couple." Keiko smiled.

 _*_ _ **Don't Speak**_ _by No Doubt plays*_

 _With Jack and Sierra_

"Well, Jack, you've certainly have good rhythms with slow-dancing." Sierra said as she danced with Jack.

"I'm just glad my usual bad-luck isn't following me." Jack said before Sierra placed a gentle finger on his lips.

"Don't jinx yourself." Sierra joked and Jack chuckled.

"Sure, Sierra." Jack said.

 _With Haku and Hisana_

"Pretty sharp on your toes, aren't you, Hisana?" Haku said.

"Perhaps but I can tell you've been practicing." Hisana smiled as she leaned closer to him.

"That obvious, is it?" Haku laughed.

"You haven't stepped on me, so, yes it is." Hisana said and Haku chuckled.

 _With Soken and Bambietta_

"Taking it nice and smooth, aren't you, Soken?" Bambietta smiled.

"Are you disappointed?" Soken joked.

"Not at all." Bambietta said as they slowly danced and smiled.

 _With Michael and Lisa_

"Michael, are you alright?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael said as he danced with Lisa and despite him dwarfing her with his 6'4 stature, he managed to dance with her just fine.

"You're doing great, Mike, just keep it up." Lisa reassuring said to Michael, who only smiled.

"Right." Michael said.

 _With Kaien and Audrey_

"You're pretty good at this, Kaien." Audrey smiled.

"I am, aren't I?" Kaien said.

"Our months of practice have paid off well and you've gotten sharper." Audrey smiled.

"Keep laying on the flattery, Audrey." Kaien smiled.

"I'll be happy to." Audrey smiled in return.

 _Back with Ichiku and Meishiro_

As the pair danced, their bodies drew closer and their foreheads rested against one another. Ichiku and Meishiro's breaths became matched as they became lost in each other's eyes and they both sparkled like diamonds.

Ichiku brushed his finger against Meishiro's white bang and she did likewise with his strawberry blonde streaks. By now, her hands were on the back of his head and they remained silent until their dance was over.

"Everyone's sure having a blast." Sorahime said as she and her usual group of friends was now at a table with refreshments.

"Well, Sorahime, we all knew it'd turn out like this." Ichiku said.

"You said it, Ichiku." Nicholas said.

"I'm still surprised I didn't step on your feet at all." Jack said to Sierra, who laughed.

"See, like I said, you were doing just fine." Sierra laughed and some of the couples gathered onstage by the Principal; Nicholas and Sorahime also being present.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, Karukura High's Senior Prom King and Queen are…" The principal said as she looked at her card.

"Nicholas Jeagerjacques and Sorahime Cifer!" said the Principal as Nicholas and Sorahime had crowns placed on their heads before they bowed while holding each other's hands and smiled as the students and school staff alike cheered for them.

"Now to finish the Prom, it's time to go retro!" The Principal said as she snapped her fingers.

 _*(_ _ **Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty**_ _by KC & The Sunshine Band plays*_

Ichiku and the camp all returned to the dance floor before dancing to their heart's content in the disco music and Meishiro danced alongside him as they danced disco moves they'd seen in old movies. Once the song was over, everyone started leaving and Ichiku and his friends talked about how good a time they had.

"Hey, guys, are you sure you don't want to come with?" Sierra asked as all of Michael, Audrey, Jack, Keiko, Nicholas, Sorahime, Bambietta, and Soken piled into the limousine.

"Sorry but if I don't get Meishiro home by midnight, Mr. Hitsugaya is going to freeze God knows what part of me." Ichiku said as Hisana opened a Senkaimon for those who resided in the Soul Society.

"I hear that, Ichiku, Mr. Cifer said for me to have Sorahime back before midnight, too." Nicholas said.

"Oh, Nicky, Daddy won't hurt you." Sorahime laughed.

"I sure hope not." Nicholas said.

"Good night, guys." Haku said before the limo drove away and the Soul Society residents entered the Senkaimon.

"Well, tonight was unforgettable, huh?" Kaien said.

"Right on the nose, Kaien." Jin said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get the pictures of tonight." Haku said.

"We'll them in a week, Haku." Nao said.

"For now, we've nothing but good memories." Hisana smiled

"Yes, sweet, sweet memories." Lisa said.

"If not Nick and Sorahime, I bet you and Ichiku would have been crowned Queen and King." Jin said.

"You think so?" Meishiro said.

"Aside from Nick and Sorahime, you two were the best dancing couple on the whole floor! Of course!" Hisana agreed as they reached their exit.

"Well, Meishiro and I were just dancing in tune with the music but thanks, anyway." Ichiku smiled.

"Don't mention it; see you guys tomorrow." Haku said.

"Bye, fellas!" Meishiro said as their friends went their separate ways for home and Ichiku brought her to the front of her house.

"Well, I had a great time tonight, Ichiku." Meishiro smiled as Ichiku softly held her hands.

"Me, too, Meishiro, with such a smooth dancer like you." Ichiku smiled before leaning closer and Meishiro did likewise until their lips softly pressed together. Dark brown eyes stared endearingly into icy blue ones as the young couple kissed while softly holding hands.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hitsugaya's voice said and both Ichiku and Meishiro jumped apart from each other once they noticed said Captain standing a distance away from them.

"Oh, hi Mr. Hitsugaya." Ichiku nervously chuckled.

"Dad, how long have you been there?" Meishiro asked.

"I've just returned home from a hollow extermination." Hitsugaya said.

"What hollows? I didn't hear or feel anything like that." Ichiku said and Momo stood in the doorway tapping her foot at Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro, you promised me you wouldn't snoop!" Momo said.

"Dad!" Meishiro said while blushing.

"Well good night, Meishiro." Ichiku said.

"Good night, Ichiku, I'll see you tomorrow!" Meishiro trilled as headed inside.

"Take care, Ichiku." Momo said.

"Bye, Mrs. Hitsugaya." Ichiku said and once she was inside with her daughter, Hitsugaya placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Good work, Ichiku." Hitsugaya said.

"Thank you, Mr. Hitsugaya." Ichiku smiled before the short Captain walked inside his house and closed the door behind him. He smiled and started to walked into the Senkaimon leading to home before stopping there.

"On a night and milestone like this, there's only one thing to do…strut." Ichiku said.

 _*_ _ **Stayin' Alive**_ _by the Bee Gees plays*_

Ichiku proudly strutted into the Senkaimon with a big smile on his face and kept smiling as he reach the end of the tunnel. He was in front of his home and still strut with the utmost happiness towards his door.

* * *

Well, I never thought I'd reached this point of 100 stories when I started here five years ago and I owe all to my friends and supporters alike as they're my primary reason for staying. Like Kira said, having Ichiku and friends go from playmates to prom dates was a nice way to celebrate and I even referenced my first story by playing some Poet of the Fall music.

I even gave Nick a little sister named Nala, whose name has nothing to do with the character of **_The_** **_Lion King_** , to celebrate this milestone and she may be best friends with Masaki in the same way their brothers are.

All in all, thanks for your support over the years and here's to more stories to come. Take care and thank you all for helping me reach this point.


End file.
